


Flicker

by SerpentineJ



Series: Olicolm: 25 Days of OTP [11]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Catching Up, M/M, another shorter one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11.	Snogging in front of the fireplace. Olicolm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flicker

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Alright, I’ll try to get yesterday’s and today’s out today. 
> 
> Rated teen and up because of a little... heavy petting.

**11\. Snogging in front of the fireplace.**

They’re sat on the living room couch again, Malcolm sat up straight with a report in his hand, feet propped up on the coffee table, dress shirt unbuttoned and tie loosened, Ollie leaned against his shoulder, legs sprawled along the couch and fingers typing on the laptop in his lap, tapping merging with the crackle and pop of the fire.

“Hey,” Reeder says, leaning back so the back of his head is resting on the other’s bony shoulder, “did a package come in the mail today?”

Malcolm looks down at him. “No, why?”

“I’m expecting one.”

“What is it?”

"I can't tell you." 

Tucker frowns. "Why not?"

Ollie grins and closes his laptop. “’cause it’s your Christmas present, you twat.” 

His boyfriend rolls his eyes, smiling nonetheless, and shifts to face the other, dropping his report on the coffee table. He snakes an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and pulls him   
closer. “Am I on the nice list? ‘Cause I really fuckin’ shouldn’t be.”

“Luckily,” Ollie smirks, leaning up to kiss the corner of thin lips, “you do naughty well.”

Malcolm returns the kiss, deepening it, shifting until they are facing each other and his hand is low on Ollie’s hip. They separate after a moment, a darkly mischievous look in Tucker’s gray-green eyes and a smug grin on Reeder’s flushed face.

The older man kisses the other’s red cheeks, feeling him huff a laugh against his neck, and moves to nip at his jawline before gently biting a soft earlobe. “Hey, watch it!” Ollie giggles, smiling into Malcolm’s neck. “Sensitive.”

The Director doesn’t respond, just smooths a hand around Ollie’s arse, cupping it and smiling when the other grinds indecently against it. 

“Shall we move this to the bedroom?” He asks, smirking and kissing his neck.

Ollie whines, his erection beginning to tent his trousers. “Do we have to move?”

Tucker scoffs and stands up, bending to capture Reeder’s lips in his, clasping their hands together and grinning. “This is a fuckin’ white couch, cleaning would cost a fortune.”

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Heh. Malc. He’s fine with doin’ it in the kitchen, though.


End file.
